Anthony Perkins
| metier =Acteur américain Chanteur américain | occupation = | hommage =Prix d'interprétation masculine 1961 | autresfonctions = | famille = | legende = }} Anthony Perkins est un acteur et un chanteur américain, né le 4 avril 1932 à New York et mort le 12 septembre 1992 à Hollywood, Californie, USA. Il a notamment interprété le personnage principal Norman Bates dans le film Psychose d'Alfred Hitchcock. Les débuts Son père, Osgood Perkins, fut un comédien de théâtre d'une certaine notoriété à Broadway. On peut également le retrouver à l'affiche de Scarface (1932) d'Howard Hawks, où il interprète le pathétique gangster Johnny Lovo. Le jeune Tony perd son père en 1937 ; dès la fin de son adolescence, il suit ses traces, se retrouvant à Broadway où il entame une carrière théâtrale qu'il poursuivra bien après ses débuts au cinéma. Mais son expérience théâtrale du début des années 1950 se solde par un bilan mitigé, les succès alternant avec les échecs complets, et il débute au cinéma dès 1954 dans The Actress de George Cukor, aux côtés de Jean Simmons (il joue son fiancé), Spencer Tracy et Teresa Wright. Commence alors pour Perkins une période variablement gratifiante et enrichissante : les années 1950 lui offriront surtout des rôles de jeunes premiers nerveux et/ou idiots et/ou exaspérants et/ou égoïstes et/ou profondément naïfs et inexpérimentés. Il tournera, dans cette même décennie, pour des réalisateurs de talent, mais à chaque fois dans des films parmi leurs plus mineurs : La Loi du Seigneur (William Wyler, 1956), Du sang dans le désert (Anthony Mann, 1957). En 1959, il partage l'affiche du Dernier rivage de Stanley Kramer avec Fred Astaire, Gregory Peck et Ava Gardner, film de science-fiction ambitieux, aujourd'hui assez dénigré. Parallèlement à sa carrière d'acteur, vers le milieu des années 1950, Anthony Perkins commence à enregister ses premiers disques où l'on découvre une belle voix de crooner de charme. Il grave ainsi plusieurs microsillons tendance jazzy et enregistre également quelques 45 tours en français, notamment sa version d’''Il n'y a plus d'après'' de Guy Béart (1961). Psychose et la reconnaissance La carrière de Perkins va basculer en 1960, et sa notoriété devenir internationale : Hitchcock lui confie le rôle de Norman Bates dans son seul film d'horreur, tourné en noir et blanc, avec également Janet Leigh, Vera Miles, John Gavin et Martin Balsam : Psychose (1960). L'interprétation de Perkins fascine, le film est un triomphe. Bien que tourné avec un budget plutôt limité, c'est le film d'Hitchcock qui fera le plus de recettes. L'année suivante, il joue dans le film d'Anatole Litvak, Aimez-vous Brahms ? (qui lui vaudra un oscar), aujourd'hui un peu décrié, et Phaedra de Jules Dassin où il incarne Hippolyte face à Mélina Mercouri-Phèdre. En 1962, Perkins est choisi par Orson Welles pour jouer Joseph K. dans son adaptation du Procès de Kafka : ce sera son deuxième et dernier grand rôle. Le choix de Perkins a été critiqué à la sortie du film, mais son interprétation est reconnue aujourd'hui comme juste, sensible, intelligente. Le Procès sera l'un des films de la période européenne de Perkins, au cours de laquelle il tournera aussi avec Claude Chabrol mais - le problème persiste - dans deux de ses films les moins réussis : Le Scandale (1967) a quelques attraits mais La Décade prodigieuse, où Perkins retrouve Welles qui fait l'acteur, est difficilement défendable. Le poids de Norman Bates Après 1962, peu de films de l'acteur attirent l'attention ; peut-être Paris brûle-t-il? (René Clément, 1966), Juges et hors-la-loi (John Huston, 1973), Le Crime de l'Orient-Express (Sidney Lumet, 1974), mais dans ces trois films, il se contente d'un petit rôle au milieu d'une foule d'autres stars. D'abord homosexuel, il semble que sa rencontre avec l'actrice Victoria Principal sur le tournage de Juges et hors-la-loi le conduise à reconsidérer sa position ; il se marie avec Berry Berenson (photographe, sœur de Marisa Berenson) en 1973 ; il aura deux fils peu de temps après, Osgood (acteur) et Elvis (chanteur). Perkins était aussi adepte du végétarisme. Il jouera également dans un film de science-fiction des productions Walt Disney, Le Trou noir, où il incarne le docteur Alex. Mais Norman Bates, dont il ne s'est jamais vraiment débarrassé, finit par le rattraper : en 1983, il reprend le rôle dans Psychose II, réalisé par Richard Franklin. Mais le film est plus un hommage à Hitchcock qu'autre chose et « passe » plutôt bien. Beaucoup plus indigeste, en revanche : on demande à Perkins, en 1985, de prendre en charge la réalisation de Psychose III. Mais Perkins n'est pas un réalisateur et sa motivation est pour le moins limitée : le film est un échec. Il jouera également dans un téléfilm, Psychose IV. À partir de 1985, l'acteur doit vivre avec le Sida ; il fait preuve d'un courage étonnant, ainsi que d'une stupéfiante discrétion au sujet de sa maladie, si bien que certains de ses proches n'en apprendront l'existence que peu de temps avant sa mort. La maladie l'emporte le 12 septembre 1992. L'urne contenant ses cendres se trouve actuellement au cimetière d'Hollywood. Sa veuve était à bord de l'un des deux Boeings qui se sont écrasés contre le World Trade Center, le 11 septembre 2001. Une série d'entretiens qu'il accorda à un journaliste quelques mois avant sa mort avait révélé un Perkins méconnaissable, un homme vieilli, affaibli, et surtout d'une maturité à laquelle ses nombreux rôles de jeunes premiers ne nous avaient pas habitués. On peut regretter qu'Anthony Perkins, tout au long de sa carrière, ne se soit pas vu proposer plus de rôles à la hauteur de son talent et qu'il n'ait pas su se débarrasser - mais c'était difficile - de Norman Bates, rôle qui lui colla à la peau, et qui a pu donner à certains l'impression qu'il n'était pas - plus - capable de faire autre chose. Perkins n'est pas resté dans les mémoires, ni considéré comme une star au même titre qu'un Cary Grant, qu'une Marilyn Monroe, qu'un James Stewart ou qu'un Kirk Douglas, mais son apparence physique, sa diction, sa démarche, sa gestuelle constamment nerveuse exercent sur ceux qui se souviennent de lui une fascination durable. Filmographie sélective *1954 : The Actress de George Cukor : Fred Whitmarsh *1956 : La Loi du Seigneur (Friendly Persuasion) de William Wyler : Josh Birdwell *1957 : Prisonnier de la peur (Fear Strikes Out) de Robert Mulligan : Jimmy Piersall âgé *1957 : Du sang dans le désert (The Tin Star) d'Anthony Mann : Le Shérif Ben Owens *1957 : Le Dernier rivage (On the Beach) de Stanley Kramer : Peter Holmes *1959 : Vertes Demeures (Green Mansions) de Mel Ferrer : Abel *1960 : Psychose (Psycho) d'Alfred Hitchcock : Norman Bates *1961 : Aimez-vous Brahms ? (Goodbye Again) d'Anatole Litvak : Philip Van der Besh *1962 : Phaedra de Jules Dassin : Alexis *1962 : Le Couteau dans la plaie (Il Coltello nella piaga) d'Anatole Litvak : Robert Macklin *1962 : Le Procès d'Orson Welles : Joseph K. *1963 : Le Glaive et la balance d'André Cayatte : Johnny Parsons *1964 : Une ravissante idiote d'Édouard Molinaro : Harry Compton / Nicholas Maukouline *1966 : Paris brûle-t-il? de René Clément : Le sergent Warren *1968 : Pretty Poison de Noel Black : Dennis Pitt *1971 : Quelqu'un derrière la porte de Nicolas Gessner : Laurence Jeffries *1974 : Le Crime de l'Orient-Express (Murder on the Orient Express) de Sidney Lumet: Hector McQueen *1979 : Le Trou noir (The Black Hole) de Gary Nelson : Le docteur Alex Durant Discographie Compilation année 1957 * Compilation de son album Epic Records LN 3394 (titres 1 à 12) + singles Epic - Réédition en 2003, 1 CD Collectors’ Choice Music/Sony Music A 61320/CCM-349-2 - Track listing : # April Fool, paroles et musique de Davis # Just Friends, paroles et musique de Lewis et Klenner # Hit the Road to Dreamland, paroles de Johnny Mercer et musique d’Harold Arlen # This Time the Dream’s on Me, paroles de Johnny Mercer et musique d’Harold Arlen # How Long Has This Been Going On, paroles d’Ira Gershwin et musique de George Gershwin # But Beautiful, paroles de Johnny Burke et musique de Jimmy Van Heusen # Why Shouldn’t I, paroles et musique de Cole Porter # I Wish I Knew, paroles de Mack Gordon et musique d’Harry Warren # Accidents Will Happen, paroles de Johnny Burke et musique de Jimmy Van Heusen # Gone with the Wind, paroles d’Herb Magidson et musique d’Allie Wrubel # Better Luck Next Time, paroles et musique d’Irving Berlin # How About You, paroles et musique de Freed et Lane # A Little Love Can Go a Long, Long Way, paroles de Paul Francis Webster et musique de Sammy Fain # If You’ll Be Mine, paroles et musique de Martin # If You Were the Only Girl, paroles de Grey et musique de Nat Ayer (version inédite) # Fool in Love, paroles et musique de Randazzo et Falco # Melody for Lovers, paroles et musique de Robert Blackwell # If You Were the Only Girl, paroles de Grey et musique de Nat Ayer # Friendly Persuation (Three I love), paroles de Paul Francis Webster et musique de Dimitri Tiomkin, du film La Loi du Seigneur (Friendly Persuasion) de William Wyler Albums * On A Rainy Afternoon, avec l’orchestre de John Mehegan (1958), réédition en 1996, 1 CD RCA/BMG 74321421232 - Track listing : # The World is Your Balloon, paroles de E. Y. « Yip » Harburg et musique de Sammy Fain # I Remember You, paroles de Johnny Mercer et musique de Victor Schertzuger # Why Was I Born, paroles d’Oscar Hammerstein et musique de Jerome Kern # Miss Otis Regrets, paroles et musique de Cole Porter # I’ve Got Sand In My Shoes, paroles d’Arthur Swanstrom et musique de Louis Alter # Long Ago And Far Away, paroles d’Ira Gershwin et musique de Jerome Kern # You’d Be So Nice To Come Home To, paroles et musique de Cole Porter # Have You Met Miss Jones?, paroles de Lorenz Hart et musique de Richard Rodgers # You Came Along, paroles de John Green et musique d’Edward Heyman # It Could Happen To You, paroles de Johnny Burke et musique de Jimmy Van Heusen # Darn That Dream, paroles d’Edgar DeLange et musique de Jimmy Van Heusen # Back In Your Own Back Yard, paroles de Billy Rose et Al Jolson et musique de Dave Dreyer * From My Heart, avec l’orchestre d’Urbie Green, arrangements d’Al Cohn (1958), réédition en 1996, 1 CD RCA/BMG 74321453782 - Track listing : # The Kentuckian Song, paroles et musique d’Irving Gordon # The Careless Years, paroles et musique de Joe Lubin # Taking A Chance On Love, paroles et musique de Duke, Fette et Latouche # Saddle The Wind, paroles de Ray Evans et musique de Jay Livingston # The More I See You, paroles de Mack Gordon et musique d’Harry Warren # Too Marvelous For Words, paroles de Johnny Mercer et musique de Richard A. Whiting # Ole Buttermilk Sky, paroles de Jack Brooks et musique d’Hoagy Carmichael # Boy On A Dolphin, paroles de Paul Francis Webster et musique d’Hugo Friedhofer, du film Ombres sous la mer (Boy on a Dolphin) de Jean Negulesco # Swinging On A Star, paroles de Johnny Burke et musique de Jimmy Van Heusen # Speak Low, paroles d’Ogden Nash et musique de Kurt Weil # You Keep Coming Back Line A Song, paroles et musique d’Irving Berlin # This Is My Lucky Day, paroles et musique d’Henderson, DeSylvia, Brown Liens externes * Anthony Perkins sur l'IMDb Perkins, Anthony Perkins, Anthony Perkins, Anthony Perkins, Anthony de:Anthony Perkins en:Anthony Perkins es:Anthony Perkins fi:Anthony Perkins he:אנטוני פרקינס io:Anthony Perkins it:Anthony Perkins ja:アンソニー・パーキンス nl:Anthony Perkins no:Anthony Perkins oc:Anthony Perkins pl:Anthony Perkins pt:Anthony Perkins ru:Перкинс, Энтони sv:Anthony Perkins